In shopping malls and in other retail store environments, great care is often exercised when planning the display of certain items or services for sale in order to maximize traffic volume and in order to maximize the amount of information that can be conveyed to a potential customer in the least amount of time. For example, in many retail store or shopping mall environments available floor space is at a minimum. Moreover, ambient lighting and traffic patterns may not be conducive to causing a potential customer to stop and/or linger at a particular display. Additionally, consumers are constantly bombarded with advertising pitches in retail environments, and thus there is a continuing need for display systems that are new and distinctive in order to attract the maximum amount of potential customers.
One consideration when determining if a particular display system may be distinctive and hence advantageous over competing systems is whether the particular display system displays the products and/or services for sale in a user-friendly and attractive manner. Is generally well excepted that, when a system is more user-friendly and attractive, potential customers will spend much greater time perusing the products and/or services being displayed, with the end result being greater likelihood that a sale will be made.
In almost all areas involving the sale of products and/or services in retail and shopping mall environments, the competition is greater than ever before. A more pleasing and attractive shopping environment, coupled with a user-friendly atmosphere, creates a more enjoyable shopping experience and increases the chances that a particular consumer will make one or more return visits. It is generally well accepted that a consumer will not return to an unattractive and unpleasant shopping area.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a continuing need for improved display systems in retail store and shopping mall environments.